You've Been Hiding Her!
by justgreat
Summary: Mike Wheeler confronts Chief Hopper about keeping Eleven in a secret cabin with parts not included in the show.


You've Been Hiding Her!

If you watched season 2 episode 9 of ST you'll know that Mike Wheeler was really mad at Chief Hopper when he found out he'd been living in a secret cabin with Eleven for the past year without telling him or anyone else. This is my extended version of what else could have been said between them during their exchange, a deleted extra if you like. You should first watch all of season 2 before reading this as it contains major spoilers. I do not own any of the characters in Stranger Things and I don't expect to make any money from this story, it is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

Mike Wheeler could not believe his eyes when he saw Eleven walk through the doorway after she had killed that slug creature. His face beamed and when she saw him she smiled also. She looked different but to him it was the same girl he'd known for just a week the previous year. So much he wanted to say to her. The two thirteen year olds embraced and kissed one another and Mike told her he had never given up on her. He then asked her why she hadn't let him know she was okay.

His reply came from Jim Hopper who stood behind them. "Because I wouldn't let her!" Mike had to move aside so the police chief and the long lost Eleven could hug each other like father and daughter. What's going on! Mike's head was reeling. "Where have you been?" Hopper asked Eleven and she replied with the same question. Slowly it dawned on the boy what it all meant. She had been staying with Hopper all the time and the chief had never let him or anyone know.

"You've been hiding her!" He punched the man hard in the arm. He never expected to hurt him but he wanted to let him know how angry and hurt he was by his deception. Everyone else in the room, Joyce and Jonathon Byers, Mike's sister Nancy, his friends Lucas and Dustin, their new girl companion Max and Steve Harrington all looked in awe at the girl they had never expected to see again while Hopper grabbed the boy and dragged him to the back room so they could talk privately.

Once Mike and Jim Hopper were alone together the boy soon let the man know in no uncertain terms how he felt about being deceived and lied to all this time. "You were protecting me!" he screamed at Hopper. "I'm supposed to thank you!" He always used to think of the police chief, despite his badass demeaner, as a friend but he now realised at that moment he hated him.

"Liar! Liar! Liar!" Mike wailed with all his might at the big man with both fists. The blows had little if any effect and then the boy just burst into tears as Hopper held him close with both arms.

"I'm sorry, kid!" was all he could say. Poor little guy! Hopper thought. What he's been through because of me but what else could I have done. He doesn't know those lab guys like I do and nor do any of these other kids. There's nothing they not capable of just to cover their own asses. That son of a bitch Brenner! Nether of these kids deserve this. They should be allowed to live normal lives like everyone else. The least I can do now is make that possible.

After awhile Mike composed himself and stepped back from the local police officer who placed both of his hands on the boy's shoulders. He asked him, "Are we okay now, Mike, or do we go one more round!"

The teen boy dried his eyes and said, "You could have let me know!"

Hopper sighed. "I wanted to, believe me, but it just would have been too dangerous. This isn't about trust, kid! They had you and everyone else who about her and the lab monitored. I took her to a cabin outside of town they didn't know about. It was the only way I could keep her and you safe. I know you're mad at me and you probably will be for some time. I guess I'd feel the same way if I was in your shoes. When this is all over I'll do my best to make things right again but as things stand it's still too risky for her to be seen around other people and that includes you unfortunatly."

Mike asked him directly, "You mean I can't even take her to a dance or anything?"

Hopper grinned. "I don't know, buddy! Can't promise anything but maybe I can make it happen. Right now we need to clear up this shit and save Will and close that damned Upside Down gate and the only one I can think of who is qualified for that is Eleven."

So they went back into the main room to rejoin the rest of the group and prepare for the final battle against the minions of the Upside Down. Max approached Mike and told him, "She doesn't seem to like me. Why is that?"

Mike grinned at her as he said, "She must think you're my girl now. Don't worry, I'll talk to her and convince her we're just friends."

That about wraps it up. If you've seen all of season 2 of Stranger Things then you will know what happens next. Hope you liked this and will send your comments.


End file.
